


I liked you so much, We lost it.

by nanananajaemjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Short One Shot, i think, lee jeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananajaemjen/pseuds/nanananajaemjen
Summary: Soon enough, Jaemin realized that he is in danger, he is harboring feelings for his best friend why? because Jaemin doesn't believe in that tittle-tattle wherein when you're together with the one you love everything will go fast-paced, for he believes that everything will go in slow motion. Whenever they're together, everything seems to go in slow motion. When he looks into Jeno's eyes and saw his reflection right through it, he knows, he fucked up.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3
Collections: nomin





	I liked you so much, We lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s listen to the song "I liked you so much, we lost it." while you're reading ;')

Little Jaemin was playing at the playground on May 15th when he heard someone's crying, he followed that voice, and he stumbled on a boy who's been clutching down, suppressing his sobs although, technically, it didn't help him that much since Jaemin already heard him. Since that day, they can't be untangled, Just like how glue and a paper could be stuck together. All trough out the years, Jeno was always there, never leaving Jaemin behind.

Jeno was there when Jaemin scraped his knees, Jeno was there when Jaemin's dog died, Jeno was there when he failed his English test, Jeno was there when Jaemin rejected someone that made him feel awful, and that one time, when Jeno's cat died, he saw Jaemin standing at the front gate of his house crying while extending his arms expecting for a hug and later that night they're eating a bucket of ice cream. 

How could a 10-year-old boy handle that kind of situation? But Jaemin keeps him grounded, Jaemin helped him to get right back on his track, Jaemin didn't leave him just like how he got Jaemins back during Jaemins rough days. They've got each other, and that sole reason made Jaemin calm his nerves. 

Soon enough, Jaemin realized that he is in danger, he is harboring feelings for his best friend why? because Jaemin doesn't believe in that tittle-tattle wherein when you're together with the one you love everything will go fast-paced, for he believes that everything will go in slow motion. Whenever they're together, everything seems to go in slow motion. When he looks into Jeno's eyes and saw his reflection right through it, he knows, he fucked up. 

Then that one fine day when he feels as if the clouds are a little bit brighter, the birds are chirping a little bit louder, the sun is shining a little bit cozier, and Jenos' laughter sounds amazing on his ears, everything feels right, everything is going smoothly, that it scares him thinking that it feels too good to be true. But He got Jeno, and that sole reason made him calm his nerves. 

After so many years of uncertainties and what-ifs, he finally asked Jeno out. He is going to ask for his hand, to ask to be with him for the rest of his life. 

Jaemin waited for him at the playground they first saw each other, he keeps on checking his phone, smiling when the calendar shows the date, May 15th. He feels nervous, excited, happy — too happy that he finds it scary that something might happen and crush his happiness, but He got Jeno, and that sole reason made him calm his nerves.

He's getting ready, the beautiful white tuxedo that fits him right thoroughly, his pale yet innocently charming face covered with light makeup, he is ready.

He is now walking on the aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses, he is walking slowly, holding back his tears, head low for he can't handle his emotions properly. The choir's voice seems afar he can't see anyone but Jeno, finally, his dreams were coming true. Finally, he saw happiness in Jeno's eyes again.

He is now standing at the left side of the church, looking at the woman who is now walking on the aisle he walked through. She's breathtakingly beautiful, she is also so kind, that he can't stop himself from thinking that maybe, the reason why he found Jeno that day is to help him be the man he is now. 

That day when Jaemin was waiting at the playground, Jeno had a car accident. Jaemin waited at the playground, while Jeno was fighting for his life. Jaemin still waited, while Jeno is lying there unconscious, and then Jeno's dad called, and everything became a blur. Jeno lost all of his memories, Jeno can't remember him, and everything became silent. He can't calm his nerves.

He tried to help him remember all of his lost memory, he also tried to make new ones and, all of Jaemins' struggles where never in vain. He did remember everything but, Jeno didn't love him anymore, and chooses to take a different path — away from him. Jeno appreciated everything, tried to reconcile the almost broken friendship, and, gladly they did reconcile but, Jaemin is not okay, he can't calm his nerves anymore. 

Jaemin was brought back, out of memory lane, and a realization hit him, he was crying on Jeno's wedding, not because of happiness, but because of regret, and jealousy but when he looked up, his eyes locked on Jeno, it's as if his whole system was asking — no — begging to cancel the wedding. His eyes were longing, but Jeno's eyes were full of happiness and contentment, and that sole reason made his nerves calm, Jeno is happy and, so he will be. 

How can falling in love with somebody can hurt you so much? How can love make you miserable? Jaemin still loves him, and he's still scared that he will forever be in love with him. He was just like a meteor, and he is the land, Jaemin created destruction and impact but, it cools down eventually and starts to be forgotten, but still, Jaemin managed to create an impact. And that sole reason made his nerves calm again. 

He will be okay.


End file.
